A Helping Hand
by TessaSpencer
Summary: A/U for after Bartlet's re-election campaign. Leo falls of the wagon and CJ's there to give him a helping hand


_______________________________________  
  
The air in the ballroom carries an electricity that no one could escape. Bartlet has won his second term as president. And it wasn't just a narrow win. He won by a landslide. Now, everyone is taking the opportunity to celebrate and enjoy their victory.  
  
Toby could be seen arguing across the room with Ainsley, who despite being a Republican holds a special place in her heart for the President, and with his re-election it somehow seems that she will rise up the ranks of the staff, to join the senior staff more frequently. This idea is a fascinating one for Toby who was initially appalled by her hiring, but has since...warmed to her.  
  
The President and Abbey are engrossed in a conversation with Lord Marbury who is telling jokes that revolved around scotch and kept looking intently at Abbey's breasts. For any other man this would be unacceptable, however this is Lord Marbury and he always had a certain amount of comfort in the Bartlet White House. This evening would be no exception.  
  
Josh and Donna are dancing happily. Maybe something will happen for them someday-maybe, just maybe, they will clue into their affection for one another and act on it. Wouldn't that be the thing to motivate the press corps. They love a good story and what more could they ask for than that of the deputy chief of staff falling for his secretary. What an idea.  
  
In the centre of the ballroom, CJ dances effortlessly with a senior White House reporter. Danny Concannon, years ago, would have been a story. Everyone in the west wing knew that those two had feelings for each other, but that neither would act. That seemed to suit everyone just fine. Eventually, after a couple of stolen kisses, they were passed all of the games and decided that the conflict of interest wasn't really worth it. Now they're just friends. But wow, they look good together.  
  
CJ shines as she dances. She seems to be laughing at all of his corny jokes, and oddly, perhaps even enjoying them. Danny looks appreciative of the star in his arms, and he seems to follow her rhythmically.  
  
Then again, all of the men at the ball can't help but notice her and watch her carefully. Her slim form, hugged by a fitted, beaded, black evening gown sways effortlessly.  
  
"Excuse me, CJ. May I speak with you for a few minutes?" Sam's voice startles her, but from the tone (which is shaking and pacified) she knows that there is something wrong that she must attend to.  
  
CJ just gives Danny a look, as if to say "next time fish boy" and links arms with Sam. Leading him to the hallway, CJ stops and faces him.  
  
"What's up Pokey? I've spent the past four months working out like crazy to make sure that this dress looks this good on me. I sure as hell want as many people as possible to see it!" CJ runs her hand over her dress, fascinated by how the beads press into her skin with even the slightest pressure.  
  
"Ceej, you look...wow...but I don't think that many more people will get to see your dress. There's a problem." Sam hesitates and then begins to stare at his shoes. He knows that what he is about to say to CJ will affect her more than she will let on, and he also knows what he is asking of her. It's not a matter of missing the party. It's a matter of how she will feel knowing that a constant in her life-in everybody's life-has just joined a state of flux. "Leo...Leo fell off the wagon tonight."  
  
"What? What the hell do you mean?" CJ screams partly in anger and partly in fear. It's the greatest night of their lives and the chief of staff has just broken almost ten years of sobriety?  
  
"Ceej, we don't know what happened. He says that someone slipped him something and he swears by it. Tonight isn't the night to conduct an inquisition. We've gotta get him out of here, and fast. He's pretty far gone already. Toby wants you to take him to a hotel outside of the city. Less of a chance of you guys being recognized." Sam looks up at her again. He can see the look in her eyes.  
  
"Why me Sam? I mean, you...Josh...Toby. Why me? Oh God Sam, I am so scared to see him like that." CJ is on the brink of tears already.  
  
"CJ, I know. But Toby and I are working through the last parts of the speech, and if Leo's not here, we need Josh. Besides, we are going to excuse your absence by saying that you were feeling sick and Leo took you home. When you get to the hotel, you will be Mr. and Mrs. Davidson." Sam looks at CJ's face and already, after mere minutes of this planning and conversation, she looks worn out. Is it possible that this awful occurrence has superceded our day of jubilee?  
  
"You've thought this through, huh? OK, where is he?" CJ has resigned herself to this-harbouring an alcoholic is what she will spend the rest of the night doing and God knows how much longer it will last.  
  
"Margaret's got him cornered in his office. He looks pretty rough so the service is going to help you sneak him out. A limo is waiting for you and will take you to the hotel. We've got a suite arranged, and it does have two bedrooms, as well as a full kitchen and living area. You two should be able to co-exist there for a while at least."  
  
As CJ makes her way to the west wing, a knot grows in her stomach. Leo, a man who was there for her after her mistake about Haiti, despite "Dannygate", was now in need of her help. Her only real question is, is she strong enough to help him?  
  
___  
  
Approaching Margaret's desk, CJ can hear voices from behind Leo's closed office door.  
  
He is crying. Sobbing, really. Leo McGarry, the chief of staff for the Bartlet administration is sobbing uncontrollably. Margaret's voice can be heard as well. She is trying to soothe him, but it sounds like she is making no progress.  
  
Opening the door, CJ could see Leo on the floor, curled up in a near fetal position, begging God to help him. That image, along with the nausea that had been accumulating in her stomach, was enough to make her want to collapse right there. The strength of the administration, the man who held them togther through the trials, is laying wounded on his office floor, consumed by an illness he thought he had conquered.  
  
"Leo..." CJ's voice was very distant and weak. "Hey you. Sam told me I would find you here." Stepping closer to him, she gently gestures to Margaret to leave them alone. "We'll be ok Margaret. I promise."  
  
As the tall red-head leaves, she looks back at the man she has loved from a distance for years, barely recognizing him. She never knew him while he was an alcoholic, or a drug addict. Margaret had met him after that, during the campaign and never knew him to be anything but a little firecracker of a man. And now...It was too much for her to absorb.  
  
"Leo...?" CJ rubs her hands over his shoulders gently. "Leo, please talk to me. I need you to say something..." CJ's growing concern is marked in each of her words and it is obvious that she is on the very verge of crying.  
  
"Ceej. It's too scary. I am just so...scared." Leo's face is hidden beneath his hands and his words are muffled.  
  
"Oh, I know Leo. I know. Let's just get you out of here and work on making you better again. Come on." Bending over the lump on the office floor, CJ gently nudges his arm and helps pull Leo to his feet.  
  
It's going to be a long night. It's going to be painful for both of them. Neither one of them knows how scared the other is, but if only they did perhaps they could help each other out. Really help, not the superficial crap that they've done in the past that just affects their careers, but the type of help they really need. CJ and Leo need to become human again.  
  
Maybe that's what is the hardest part of working in the White House. You never quite have time to feel human-anger, love, lust, pain, anguish, disgust or any other variety of emotions-about anything other than your job. If it crosses your desk, you are expected to care about it, and explore it. If it crosses nothing more than your mind or heart, you shelf it, because one day the administration will be over and then life can begin again.  
  
All of this, and more runs through CJ's mind as she hoists her boss up and begins to half carry him, but being a good senior staffer, she pushes it aside. Fantasies can wait.  
  
Reaching the door, CJ is greeted by two secret service agents that Sam summoned to Leo's office. They reach out to help CJ carry the almost dead weight but Leo's arms begin to flail wildly. It is clear that he doesn't want them anywhere near him.  
  
"It's ok boys. I've got him. Let's just get out of here." CJ tries to sound reassuring but nobody feels very comforted. They can see the press secretary bending under the weight of a feisty (but obviously incapacitated) chief of staff.  
  
The last thing Leo hears as they exit the building is one of the secret service agents speaking into his microphone: "Flamingo and Armani are on the way out of the building." He closes his eyes and blocks the world out.  
  
***  
  
The car ride was much too peaceful for CJ's liking. Two hours in a car with a drunk and unconscious Leo McGarry was hardly how she thought she would be commemorating her day of jubilee.  
  
Every so often a short snore could be heard from the other side of the limo but otherwise there was nothing. No real indication that the Leo McGarry, who had jumped up and enthusiastically kissed her just a bit too passionately after the results of the election were announced, was there.  
  
When the limo pulls up to the "Chestnut Family Inn" in a small town totally unknown to CJ, the Secret Service agent comes around to her door, and offers a hand to help in carrying Leo.  
  
Waking sharply, Leo's temper begins to flare. Disoriented and still well drunk (or stoned, or whatever the hell he was), Leo looked over at the agent. "Keep your fucking hands off of me! Stay away. I don't need your help, or yours!" His last statement was meant specifically for CJ, and she knows he is serious by the way his eyes are directed at her. Staggering out of the limo, Leo looks up at the building. "Where the fuck are we and why am I here? CJ, there had better be a good explanation because right now we aren't in Washington and I am still your boss! This is the day of jubilee and I am missing the damned party?" Leo's staggering is becoming less wild as he becomes once again accustomed to the imbalance of his body. It's been years since he's felt like this, and the strangeness and fear of it has subsided now, leaving only the concern of where his next drink will come from.  
  
"Leo, the president asked me to take you out of town until you sobered up, or came down or whatever the hell it is you need to do." CJ felt awkward telling a lie to Leo, but under the circumstances, she doubted he would want to know that Sam and Toby had made all the decisions for him.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go. I want to check the news coverage. Come on!" Leo staggers towards the doors of the Inn and stops to kick a stone on the pathway towards a cat. He misses, thank God, because he doesn't really want to hit it, but he also doesn't want to wait for CJ much longer.  
  
"Ms. Cregg, are you sure that you can handle him? He's pretty far gone and we would understand if you need assistance this evening." The secret service agent offers this to CJ. It's oddly comforting, but all the same she shakes her head no and returns on her way up the pathway.  
  
"Let's go Leo. Let me do the talking in there." CJ takes his arm forcefully and walks into the building.  
  
At the counter, a lovely looking elderly woman sits reading a Harlequin romance novel. Typical cheesy cover too-a young woman being swept up in some young guys rippling arms.  
  
"Good evening. Welcome to our Inn. Do you have reservations?" The lady places a pen in between the pages of the book and turns her attention to the mismatched couple in front of her. The woman, in her opinion, seems much too young to be dating a man of his age, and the man...well...he seems much too drunk to be escorted by such a classy looking woman.  
  
"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Davidson. I believe our friend called for us earlier this evening for a suite." CJ looks over at Leo who is snickering uncontrollably. "Excuse my husband. He had a few too many to drink at my sister's wedding tonight." Good thinking, CJ, she thought. Explain the formal wear AND the horribly drunk Leo on her arm.  
  
"Ah, yes, I see. Mrs. Davidson...here we go. I see you will be staying with us indefinitely and we have a credit card number registered here as well. Everything seems to be in order. May I just ask what brings you to our town? It's always nice to see people coming in to do some of the local activities and invest in our area." The elderly lady really was digging, isn't she? Apparently they don't have cable out this far or that Harlequin isn't that interesting.  
  
"Well, um..." CJ had to think fast. "This is our belated honeymoon of sorts. We got married very quickly and this is the first opportunity we've had to really...you know, be away from it all." CJ smiled warmly and got closer to Leo a little bit.  
  
"Yeah." Leo added. He reaches his hands up to her face and kisses her passionately. The kiss lingers for a few moments as he runs his hand down her back and then to her ass. Leo pulls CJ closer and she fights weakly to pull away.  
  
"Oh, Leo..." CJ manages to say feebly before she gathered her composure again. "Yes, we must be getting up stairs now, if we could just get our key."  
  
The elderly woman, who is still recovering from a near heart attack finally passes the key to CJ. "Have a nice night Mr and Mrs Davidson."  
  
"Thank you, we will." CJ then walks toward the elevator, Leo closely following behind.  
  
Once the doors to the elevator close, CJ turns to him and glares at him in her confused way.  
  
"You said we were newly weds. I just wanted to make it more convincing. Don't want to blow our cover now, do we?" Leo smiles one of **his** smiles, the kind that makes you want to melt and fall to his feet.  
  
"I suppose not." was all CJ could say as the elevator made it's dinging noise and the doors opened. ____  
  
Stepping off of the elevator, CJ knows her skin is flushed. That kiss was...indescribable. Sure, he was out of it, but wow. He even had *her* convinced for a minute.  
  
"Ceej, the door's open. Stepping out of the hallway and into our temporary love nest might be more wise than us...you know, having sex out here where all six people who live in this town can watch." Leo continues to smile. The gleam in his eye is mischievous and one that CJ has never really seen before. Then again, this flirtatious side is new to her too.  
  
"In the room. NOW!" CJ demands. This game of cat and mouse has to stop. "Leo, we're here for you to get better. Baiting me, flirting, and pushing this whole newlywed thing-just don't, ok?" CJ returns her eyes to his direction. He looks like a scared child and the only thought that enters her mind is that she didn't just say all of that out loud.  
  
She can still taste him in her mouth. She can feel the way his hand applied just the right amount of pressure over her body when he held her. But her mind wants a distraction. She wants to be pissed as hell at him.  
  
"I see." is all he manages to say before turning to look out the window. Leo had been pretty sure that CJ might have some feelings for him-that she might return what he was feeling-but obviously he was wrong. CJ just outright rejected him. But why did it hurt so much? Why, instead of wanting her help, did he just want another drink or some pills? None of this had been in his control and he would never have chosen this path for himself again, but damn it, he wants to act on it now.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Leo." CJ steps forward to touch his shoulder but he freaks out and pushes her away much more forcefully than he had intended.  
  
CJ, caught by surprise, flies backward towards the entertainment unit, hitting her back and head on the corner. She just sits there, not moving or blinking.  
  
"CJ? Baby, tell me you are all right!. CJ, come on!" Leo rushes to her side and when he reaches out to her, she flinches. Leo is unsure whether he should be happy that she is not hurt, or if he should be pissed that she is still pushing him away.  
  
"CJ? Come on over to the couch. I didn't mean to...I wasn't thinking. I never want to hurt you. You know that, right CJ?" Leo is at the point of grovelling now, and despite CJ's shell shock, she is put aback by his actions. Why is he being so damned considerate after tossing her across the room?  
  
If he had yelled-if he even got up and started throwing things-CJ would be able to handle him. She could be angry and bitter. But she can't. CJ can't hate him, or yell. Instead, she pulls herself off of the floor, pulls her dress down to adjust it, and sits next to him on the couch for a minute.  
  
"Leo, I am ok. You just...surprised me, I guess. Look, I'm not hurt-just a little shocked." CJ rubs her hand over his forearm gently. He's not even looking at her now. She cna see the tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
"Let's watch some of the coverage." CJ turns on the large screen tv and flips to CNN. It's odd how that channels has become such a pertinent part of her life. Before this administration she avoided it like the plague and now she lived for it.  
  
"The Bartlet administration, celebrating a landslide victory over Republican nominee Gregory Daniels, is currently in their sixth hour of partying. President and Mrs Bartlet have arranged an interview with an as of yet unnamed reporter which will air on all major stations at 9pm central time tomorrow evening." The plastic looking news anchor continues to blather on endlessly as cameras pan around the room. There's earlier footage of CJ dancing with Danny, and Jed and Abbey sharing a tender kiss after his speech.  
  
Leo clicks off the tv and looks at CJ briefly. Once again her turns his attention to the window. It's easier looking out there. Oddly comforting even.  
  
Why should he feels o embarrassed and nervous around her? He's worked with her for years. They've fought battles together, and they've celebrated victories together, but this feels awkward.  
  
"I think I am going to get a shower and I think you should take some time to rest a bit. GO pick a room and watch some tv in bed or something." SJ stands up and walks down the hallway to the first room.  
  
On the bed lay a card with her name printed neatly on it and a suitcase. Opening the card to reveal a letter, CJ sits as she reads it:  
  
CJ, Just a note to let you know that we had Carol and Margaret assemble a suitcase for you both. Anything else you need can be bought along the way. Good luck, and call me soon, Josh.  
  
Thank God for Josh. He is definitely pulling through for her tonight. She though she'd have to live in her Donna Karen original, but now she has a few things to change into.  
  
Making her way to the luxurious bathroom, CJ begins to disrobe. She doesn't want to take the gown off, but for obvious reasons she has to. Taking it off means the end of her day of Jubilee.  
  
Turning on the water to a scolding hot temperature, CJ lets the water run as she looks at her naked figure in the mirror. She looks good-any qualm she ever had with her body has been worked out. Literally.  
  
Stepping in to the shower, CJ can feel her skin turning red and she's becoming numb. This is what she wants-to be numb and not to think about anything except how the water beads across her body.  
  
Her imagination returns to the kiss. How he tasted. How he felt and smelled. Like...she wanted to say candy-kind of sweet-but not like any candy she had ever had.  
  
She imagines his hands running up and down her body again, as if he were chasing the hot beads...CJ, get it together, she tells herself. "I...We...can't do this," she whispers to herself.  
  
Think puppies, she thought. No such luck. She instantly thought of him and how sad his eyes seemed. What about thinking about the President. He isn't even remotely sexy. But how passionately Leo defends him... "Oh for fuck's sake! Shower over!"  
  
Drying off, she smiles at her fantasy. Her desire. Sure, it's unrequited and unfounded but wow. She doesn't ever remember feeling quite this way.  
  
When she steps into the hallway, it is unusually quiet. **He must be asleep already.**  
  
Slipping into the pajamas Carol sent her, CJ decides to check up on Leo before going to bed-to make sure he is really ok now.  
  
But things aren't ok. She can't find him anywhere. He isn't in the suite. There is no sign of him anywhere. _________  
  
"Oh God, Leo! Where are you?" CJ is already crying. She lost the chief of staff! Where the fuck did he go?  
  
Call Josh, she keeps telling herself. No, bad idea. What would she say? Ops, I lost him, sorry Josh. No, definitely not the solution she wants yet. Look for him. Yeah, that's it.  
  
The phone interrupts her thought. The ring is loud and shrill. Would he call?  
  
"Yes, CJ Davidson..." CJ's voice is so panicked that her words are a blur to the woman on the extension.  
  
"Mrs Davidson. It's Eva, I checked you in here. Your husband is at the bar and he is rather...intoxicated. We cannot convince him to retire to your room for the evening either. When Gary, the bartender, tried to refuse him more to drink, Mr Davidson began ranting something about the president. It was incoherent but..." The woman now identified as Eva finally stopped.  
  
"Thank you so much. I will be down in a moment." CJ hangs up the phone and races to the door. This man is going to be the death of her. Hold on, did Eva say he was drinking more?  
  
On the way down in the elevator CJ thinks of lies she may need to use. They are on their honeymoon and he's in the bar drinking on the first night?  
  
She's sick-no, tired. Why is this so difficult? She has a headache-how many times has that actually stopped a newlywed though?  
  
The bell rings to indicate the lobby level and she steps off, unaware that she in purple flannel pajamas and not wearing any shoes.  
  
Eva gives her a strange look, but it doesn't register with CJ. She just looks at the elderly woman for direction to the bar. Following the direction in which Eva is pointing, CJ walks until she hears the sound of voices and music.  
  
The bar is pretty typical, although perhaps a little shabby for a nice inn. The room is dark and jazzy music plays on a stereo. The bartender, Gary probably, looks up at her as she enters and nods, but quickly returns to his glass that he is cleaning.  
  
There aren't many people in here, which surprises her. A few men sit together at the far side of the room and glance up at her, unsure what to make of a beautiful shoeless woman wearing flannel pajamas in the middle of a bar.  
  
Her eyes settle on his figure at the bar, staring into a partly empty glass of scotch. He is slouched over, looking empty himself. Leo looks drained and she can't even see his face yet.  
  
CJ chokes back the tears as she approaches him, and this time when she slides her hand over his shoulders, she stands off to a side, prepared in case she does surprise him. To the others in the bar, she seems fearful and concerned, but mostly CJ is just scared for him.  
  
"Leo, honey. You should come back up to the room now. I think it's time to go to bed." CJ tries to maintain the stupid charade for now. It's her only choice. The last thing she wants is for the morning headline to be focussed on this instead of the re-election.  
  
"CJ, why are you here? Go to bed, I am just going to stay here for awhile longer." Leo doesn't even look up at her. His eyes never waver from his glass of scotch.  
  
"Look, I know that you would rather sit and drown your sorrows, but this is the last thing you need. If it's about before, really, I am fine. I am ok. It didn't hurt." CJ tries to be reassuring. Really she is ok, other than a bruise that will be there tomorrow and a bit of wounded pride.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. Can I talk to you for a sec?" The bartender motions CJ over into the corner.  
  
"I'll be back, Leo. Don't worry, and DON'T go anywhere." CJ lets her hand slide over his as she walks over to the corner with Gary.  
  
"Ma'am, I know that you will think this is none of my business but your husband has been saying things tonight that have worried me. He keeps saying how he hurt the woman in his life and how he couldn't ever forgive himself-that he always hurts the woman he loves and how hard it must be for her to deal with him. I just couldn't forgive myself if I didn't talk to you. Is he abusing you?" Gary looks up at CJ, who is at least three inches taller than he is, and the fear in his eyes is remarkable. This man, who doesn't know her or Leo, cares so much about them...About her.  
  
"Oh dear God no! He thinks he's done something wrong and I can't convince him otherwise...He's one of those men who wants to move heaven and earth for the people he loves and if he fails, even only partly, he blames himself. Thank you for your concern, but really, there is nothing to be worried about." CJ realizes, as she speaks, how true this all is. At first she intended to lie to the everyone here, and she just told him the blatant truth. The only question is, does she really understand what she just said?  
  
Walking back toward Leo, CJ pries the glass out of his hand and offers him her arm to walk out of the bar. She is gentle with him, and he responds with just as much kindness as she offered. Gary is sure now that he had been wrong, and feels horrible for the mere insinuation, but just looking at them, he can tell that they aren't a typical couple and there is a long road ahead for them. _________  
  
Opening the door to the suite again, CJ leads Leo in to his room and helps him take his tux jacket off. He smells of scotch and tequila now. It's not a smell that CJ would have ever associated with him, but now she can't help but focus on it. It's there, and it is overpowering. "CJ, I am sorry if I scared you earlier...When I went out." Leo looks at her, and gathers both of her hands in his. "I wanted to take a walk, and then I stumbled into the bar and it just seemed like a good idea. I was starting to sober up, and I was feeling all of these things and it confused me. I wanted to drink them away, but they kept coming back, so I drank more and more. Do you hate me?"  
  
CJ isn't used to how open Leo is being with her. He's the one who keeps the secrets-the one who only gives her whatever information he feels she needs.  
  
"Oh no, Leo, I could never hate you. You scared the hell out of me, yes. But you are ok, and that's all that really matters. When tonight is over, we will take you and get help, and then we will work through everything ok?" CJ realizes that she just offered too much information. What is there to work through? She's the one who has all of these weird feelings for him, and she's the one that wants to be with him. He just wants to drink, and wants to forget that he's fallen off the wagon. "Do you need a hand getting cleaned up for bed?" CJ can see the confused look on his face and the first thing she does is try to change the subject. "You smell pretty bad, and you definitely need shower. I can start some water running while you get undressed. There's a housecoat on the back of your door."  
  
CJ excuses herself from the room and very quickly you can hear the sound of water in the bathroom. When Leo walks in to the bathroom, he is wearing only a towel and a pair of bedroom slippers. Her breath catches in her throat and for a moment all she does is stare at him-his body is in remarkably good shape considering he is older than she and how hard he works.  
  
"CJ, are you planning on joining me in the shower or are you leaving now?" Leo's comment is playful, and as much as he wishes she would say yes and join him, he knows that she will be leaving quickly, and that the colour to which her skin will change will be because of embarrassment.  
  
In the shower, Leo thinks about her-about how great she looked tonight, and how wonderful she smells. That smell is so amazing-almost flowery but not. Hard to describe. And then he thinks about how she felt-about how her body just naturally curved against him during the kiss and how warm she is.  
  
But then his mind snaps back to reality. This is CJ he is thinking about in this way. CJ! Not some cheap fuck he could pick up anywhere. This is one of his best friends, his employee...Christ, they aren't even that close outside of the office. To be thinking about her like this, now...It's just a bad idea.  
  
So he tries to think bland thoughts. About the report Josh had given him in the staff meeting. The one that CJ said she wouldn't be able to sell to the press unless they could raise the stakes. The way she said "raise the stakes" was just so sexy. No, not sexy...Don't think sexy you horny old pervert! Think about that damn goldfish. What the hell is her name? Gloria? No, Gail. That's it. CJ really loves her. CJ has such a huge heart. Oh God, not again!  
  
Leo gets out of the shower, and towels off. He hates feeling this way about her because she obviously doesn't return his feelings. Well, not on the same level anyway. She's just a friend, he keeps telling himself. So what if she's a friend he wants to have sex with? But no, it's not having sex. It's...He wants to make love to her.  
  
"The alcohol has really fucked with my mind...Where am I coming from on this?" Leo wraps his towel around him once again, and goes back to his room.  
  
After opening the suitcase and putting on the pajamas that are there for him, Leo walks back into the sitting room where CJ stares at the tv screen. Sitting down beside her he can feel shift a little bit.  
  
"Ceej, I need to go to bed. I feel like shit." Leo looks around the room, not wanting to look at her in a way that may make her uncomfortable. He isn't sure that if he does look at her he could stop.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea Leo. I was thinking I might come watch some tv in your room until you fell asleep. Just to make sure you are ok. Is that alright with you?" CJ wasn't sure what answer she wanted. To be invited to his bedroom? Surely not now and under these circumstances. He's drunk and she would just feel as if she exploited him-taken advantage of a man who wasn't in a position to fight her off. But she wanted to be near to him. To be able to touch him without concern.  
  
"Sure, I would like that." Leo got up and headed towards his room. CJ followed behind him, still preparing herself for going into his bedroom.  
  
Leo was in bed already when she got there. He was tucked neatly beneath the covers, staring at the door waiting for her to materialize. When she sat in the armchair in the corner Leo looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Ceej, come on and get in the bed. Nothing funny, I promise, but this is a king size bed and I am sure we can both fit in here without even coming remotely close to one another. If you insist on watching me fall asleep, please, would you just be comfortable?" Leo smiled at her. This seemed more like the Leo with whom she worked for all these years. Well, except for the invitation into his bed. This was new.  
  
"Ok, but once you are asleep, I am going to my own room." CJ said bluntly. She wasn't sure for whom she had said it-herself or Leo.  
  
Crawling into the other side of the bed and turning on the news, CJ looked over at Leo and smiled. This wasn't as awkward as it could be. In a few minutes they had both fallen asleep and moved more towards the centre of the bed. She was dreaming of how he tasted and he was dreaming of how she smelled. Candy and flowers. How romantic. _________  
  
Waking up, Leo feels horrible. His head is pounding, his temples throbbing, and his body feels really stiff. He has only a vague recollection of most of the night. Becoming light headed, stumbling around, falling asleep on a limo ride, and...CJ, oh God, he hurt CJ. And then he fell asleep beside her, breathing in her scent and becoming intoxicated by that as well.  
  
Where is she? She's not in the bed. Oh yeah, she was going to wait until he fell asleep and then go back to her room.  
  
Standing up, Leo takes inventory. Other than discomfort, he can't find anything obviously wrong with him. Good. No serious damage. Except...He had been drinking. Shit.  
  
Walking down the hallway, he looks into CJ's room. She's not in there. Her bed hasn't been slept in. Where is she?  
  
As he walks into the sitting room, he sees CJ talking on the phone. She looks amazing. After such a trying night, she still looks like a movie star. Wow.  
  
"Yeah Josh, well...You know. Yeah, for sure. Don't worry about us. I think we should take another day or two just to wind down and we need to discuss strategy. Yeah, well we know we can't sell that. Ok, even I can't sell THAT!" CJ smiles at Leo, and raises a finger to indicate that she will only be another minute.  
  
Leo sits on the couch beside her and waits. Another couple of days together. He's got to fight this feeling that he has in his stomach. As much as he would like to blame it on the alcohol, he's not sick. He's happy. But he doesn't have a right to be happy. He hurt her, he fell off the wagon, and he doesn't seem to mind. What kind of sicko am I? He thinks.  
  
"Leo? Hey, where were you just now?" CJ looks at him, and raises her hand to touch his shoulder. "Josh says hi and hopes you are feeling better. We've hidden your cell phone and beeper. There is no way anyone is getting in touch with you without me knowing. For a couple of days, it's just you and me kid. We'll do some touristy stuff or whatever. Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast..." CJ finally stops for a breath.  
  
When she woke up this morning, she was looking at him, and somehow they had intertwined their hands. They were face to face, hand and hand, and getting out of that bed was so hard for her. She wanted to stay. To wake him with a kiss. Anything more than sneaking out of the bed. But nothing had happened. Really. They just slept.  
  
For CJ it had been the most peaceful sleep she had gotten in years, but all the same, that was all it had been. She couldn't justify why she felt this way. What had motivated her? Last night he had been out of control-he was drunk or high or whatever-and she was supposed to be in control but was she? CJ finally allowed herself to feel emotions that she had kept bottled up since the before their first election. When Toby had first mentioned his name-- "Leo McGarry wants you"- CJ had frozen. A man of his position in Washington had wanted her on his campaign.  
  
Then she met him. He was nothing short of charming in his tailored suits and his character was one that she had to find fascinating. He convinced her that Jed Bartlet was indeed a good man.  
  
Now she was in love with him. Hold it...She just thought it, didn't she? No, it isn't love. It's...lust. She lusts after him because she can't have him, she thinks. Life's like that. You want things you can't have. She's gotten over her fantasy of marriage and children, so now it's him?  
  
"CJ, come back down to earth for a few minutes...Are you ok?" Leo looks concerned. Kind of like he did last night when he pushed her, except now there was not the same sadness in his eyes. He seems more relaxed than she thought he would after, you know, breaking almost ten years of sobriety. "How are you feeling? I remember parts of last night...Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"What? Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine. You know, you really should just worry about yourself. Right now we need to get you better. The President is anxious to have his chief of staff back. I bet they are starting to miss their press secretary again too." CJ gently smiled. She had been right last night about the bruise. One hell of a bruise too. But she wasn't about to offer that information to him.  
  
"CJ, you wouldn't tell me if I had hurt you, would you?" Leo, perhaps without thinking, or maybe with thinking but without caring, raised his hand behind her and placed them on her hips. Shifting her body gently, he lifted the back of her shirt and saw a long bruise running almost directly on her fine spine. "Oh fuck CJ, this has to hurt." He ran his hand up and down the sides of her back. From where he was sitting, he could see the supple curve of her breasts.  
  
"No...um...it's not as bad as it looks." CJ's words were hesitant.  
  
"Yeah, right." Leo moved closer and began to place soft kisses over the bruise. He is sure that CJ will either turn around and hit him, or let him keep going. He is hoping for the latter.  
  
He can hear her breathing become more ragged, and then her body tenses. Rubbing his hand over her bare back one last time he lets her shirt fall back into it's position and looks at her. CJ turns to look at him, and for a minute they just stare at each other. The look in their eyes is unmistakable, but neither one wants to make the next move for fear of stepping over that line that has to exist somewhere.  
  
"So, I think I owe you breakfast, don't you?" Leo just smiles that smile from last night.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Oh, and Leo..." CJ hesitates, but then decides that acting on her feelings is the only thing she can do. He's shown that he cares for her. At least, that's what it just seemed like. Was that not a display of his feelings for her? No more doubts, she thinks as she leans in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Her hands reach for his face but they meet his first and they tangle their hands together. Their kiss begins very soft but quickly becomes one in which they explore each other's mouths and taste each other. He still tastes good, she thinks.  
  
"Let's get some breakfast." CJ says as she pulls slightly away from him. Her words vibrate on his lips.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you should get dressed first, don't you think? Poor Eva is already a little concerned about you." CJ smiles as she says this.  
  
"Oh God...Mr and Mrs Davidson...Ok. Getting dressed is a very good idea." Leo stands up and as he walks towards his room, he looks back at her. How did they get here? He wasn't sure. He couldn't even fathom a guess. But wow. ____  
  
When they got of the elevator in the lobby, CJ had been laughing at Leo's bad joke about not remember what had happened the night before. "We did win, didn't we?" Leo finishes his sentence as they walk past a young woman at the counter. It wasn't Eva. Probably a good thing, CJ thinks.  
  
When they enter the restaurant, it is almost empty. Leo looks around and then remembers a comment he made the night before. "Maybe they're all up on our floor waiting for the floor show I promised them last night." Leo snickers.  
  
"LEO! Think breakfast, and then we will discuss last night. Seriously, you were freakin' me out!" CJ smiled softly. "Besides, I try not to think that hard before a good cup of coffee."  
  
Once they ordered, Leo began to fidget. "Ceej, I really want to talk about last night, and this morning."  
  
"No worries, Leo. I know that the chief of staff in you never really punches the clock. It's forgotten. It's probably better that way anyway." CJ puts on her best fake smile as possible. It is the last thing she wants, but she doesn't want to lose his friendship or her job.  
  
The waiter comes and drops off their breakfasts-two heaping plates of food. He looks a little awkward, like he just began at the restaurant that day, or as if he were just a really nervous type of guy.  
  
Once he leaves Leo can finally say what he wants. "CJ! Slow down! That's not what I mean. I just want to talk about it. Get everything out there between us. Plus we need to discuss how to handle what happened to trigger all of this. Whoever slipped that shit in my drink. But please, PLEASE, do not think that I am going to pull rank on you and try to reverse the past twelve hours." Leo stopped speaking and reached for her hand which rested on the table. She had not yet begun to eat (probably from shear nervousness) and couldn't motivate herself to start yet. She just stared at him.  
  
CJ was crying, and she wasn't even sure why. He had just told her that he didn't regret their actions so far, or at least that's what it seemed like, and he wasn't going to just ignore it. He wanted to talk. Then again, he didn't profess any unwavering affection.  
  
Leo's hand reaches up to her face and wipes away the first few tears. "Ceej...Why don't we ask them to package this up and let's talk in the suite." Leo gestured over to the waiter who was busy trying to fold napkins into swans. Just boredom, you would think. "Have this sent up to suite 510 please, and send a couple of menus up as well. Thank you."  
  
Helping CJ out of her chair and back to the elevator, and then into the suite, they didn't speak at all. CJ had stopped crying but hadn't really explained her outburst to Leo, or even to herself. She just looked at him, and then turned on the tv.  
  
"CJ, we need to talk. Please, don't leave that on. Breakfast will be here soon, and we will eat and discuss everything. I just don't want you to block me out for a Ted Koppel wanna-be." Leo smiled at her and then kicked off his shoes as she turned off the tv.  
  
When there was a knock at the door, Leo jumps up and opens it to reveal the same gawky waiter with their food. Giving him a sizable tip, Leo thanks him and closed the door.  
  
CJ is already at the table waiting for him.  
  
"CJ, here you go. Breakfast is served. Looks good doesn't it?"  
  
"For Christ's sake Leo, just say it. You made a mistake by flirting with me, but it wasn't really you because you were drunk or high, and now you want us to move on! You don't want to think about last night or this morning...the kisses...Nothing. Fine. Just...Let's find the bastard who did this to you so I can blame someone, ok?" CJ hardly breathes in between words.  
  
Leo stands up, walks around the table, and looks intently at CJ for a minute, and then leans in to kiss her. He lets his hands slide down the side of her body and wrap around her stomach. After moments of intense kissing, Leo pulls back slightly and asks, "do I seem like I want someone to blame? What's my excuse for this morning. I can promise you I haven't been drinking."  
  
"Well, um...I don't know. It just is happening so fast. Yesterday at this time you were bitch slapping me around the west wing for not stating our position on Taiwan with enough vim and vigour and now your kissing me. I'm not complaining, but hell, I'm confused!" CJ doesn't want to break contact with his eyes. It's just too hard to imagine what will happen. Will he disappear? "You know how I feel...When do I get to hear how you feel?" Leo takes her hand and tugs her softly to the couch.  
  
"Well Mr McGarry, I don't think I really know how you feel." CJ jokes and smiles at him. How far can she take this before he gets frustrated.  
  
"Ok, fine. Here we go." Leo entangles his hands in hers, like they had done in their sleep. It feels remarkably familiar to him, but he doesn't understand why. Only she does. "I love that you were with me last night because you show genuine concern, and I love that you ran my shower water to get it the right temperature last night-yes I remember that-and I love that you blushed when I invited you to join me in the shower. I love that you stayed with me until I fell asleep and I think I love you. Is that moving too fast for you or what?" Leo shies away a bit. His confession leaves him a bit unsure of himself. "CJ, when I pushed you last night I scared myself more than I have ever been scared before. You didn't blame me...I remember that, and you tried to convince me that everything was ok. All I wanted was to drink myself to death."  
  
CJ's jaw drops at his confessions. She is confused by all of this, and at the same time she finally understands parts of what had happened between them. The drinking was punishment. His way of punishing himself.  
  
"When I saw your bruise this morning, it almost killed me. I can't understand whatever in me made me do it-hurt someone as beautiful and loving as you. And I realized it was partly because of what I was feeling. I wasn't sure how to acknowledge it." Leo finally stops and looks at her. CJ looks stunned. Shell shocked might be a better way to think of it.  
  
"Leo...I...I was scared to come here last night with you. I didn't want to see you like you were. I thought that it would tarnish my ideas of you. That maybe you would fall from grace enough that I couldn't respect you anymore. Instead I fell in love with you. Crazy, huh? I wanted to be with you last night and I just kept telling myself it wasn't right. You were just drunk. Then this morning, I thought I was passed all of the doubts but I am so nervous. I have been with more than enough guys, and I will stand by the quote that I am great in bed until my boobs sag down to my knees, but damn it Leo, you make me feel like I've never been loved. I guess I just feel like my life has been so incredibly wasted, and I want us to take this as far as we can until we crash and burn...well, or die. You know how it goes." CJ let her hand caress his check as she spoke. He could be a real teddy bear when he wanted to, and now was no exception.  
  
"So does this mean we can treat this as our little honeymoon or do we have to return to our previous roles of press secretary and chief of staff. To be honest, I like our first option more. We have one hell of a suite on the president's buck, and we have paid time off. I think we could make this a very worthwhile holiday. Don't you, Mrs Davidson?" Leo let his hand rub over her thigh, and then a little higher. CJ was already beginning to push her body toward his when the phone rang.  
  
"Shit. Do you want to get it or should I? I gotta admit, I am liable to have them murdered for interrupting us now that we finally got passed the talking thing..." Leo grinned. "Hello." CJ began. She had to lean over Leo to answer the phone and now his lips had found her collarbone. It was very distracting to have his mouth trailing up and down her neck while speaking on the phone, but could think of no good way (or reason) to make him stop. "Why yes Sir. He's right here Sir, but I don't think that now is a good time. Well, he's all hot and bothered. Yes Sir, you know how he gets. We were just working through some of the details of last night...Why of course. I think he needs a couple of days to work off some energy and then we'll be ready to take on DC again. Of course. Tell Abbey thanks. Yeah, she recommended the dress. Bonus, nobody really saw it, so I can wear it to the next dinner and it will be like new. Yes sir, I am always the optimist! Thank you. I'll call you this evening." CJ hung up the phone. "No need to wonder as to whom you were speaking. The real question is when do I get to burn that extra energy? I am really quite hot and bothered over the situation. You know, that Bartlet press secretary never mis- speaks. She must know of what she was talking about." Leo moves a little closer to her. "Too fast for you still?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking that you are way too much into talking...The only real question I have is your room or mine?" CJ stands up and begins to unbutton her blouse. "Unless of course you have changed your mind already."  
  
Leo's jaw drops. Maybe he didn't think she'd ever really give him the time of day. She is so much younger than he is, and she is so beautiful and intelligent. But now isn't the time to worry about it. They've both agreed that this is what they have wanted and are determined to make the best of it, however long it lasts.  
  
Standing and taking her hand, he leads her back to his room. Leading her towards the bed, he helps her undo her blouse, and then pushes her back on the bed. Climbing on to the bed next to her, his hand caresses her breasts through her shear black bra and then moves over her ribs while kissing his way up her neck, and then down to the borders of the fabric.  
  
CJ begins to utter soft moans as he maps his way across her body with his lips, and then slides his hand down to her pants, where he unzips them and slides them over her hips. Now wearing nothing but her underwear, CJ sits up and pushes Leo back on to the bed. Slowly unbuttoning his soft cotton shirt, and removing it, she begins to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"CJ...Oh, CJ. This is going to kill me, but I've gotta ask. Are you sure you are ok with this? I mean, are you going to regret this later today?" Leo's eyes flutter as she rubs her hand over his naked chest and down to his pants. Her body is positioned perfectly beside his, where he can reach her mouth with his effortlessly.  
  
"Leo, shut up." She kisses him over and over again, as she slides his pants off of him, and then his boxers. His erection was noticeable before but now that he is naked, CJ is stunned by what she can do to him by merely touching him and kissing him. "Well Mr McGarry, I am feeling horribly over dressed now...Are you going to help me or am I on my own?"  
  
Leo raises his body up off of the bed and brings his arms behind CJ to take off her bra. As the bra falls on the floor, Leo has already begun to caress her body and kiss her breasts. CJ can't help but notice how remarkably gentle he is, despite his gruff exterior, and when she is finally totally naked and hovering above her, all she can think about is how much this man means to her. The man that she is about to make love with is the one she loves. CJ can't deny it. This feeling is one that she has never felt before, and the fairytales are right. You always know when you've found your prince. ____  
  
They made love three times before falling asleep together. Laying on their sides, their bodies pushed together and their hands had found their way back to their entwined state from earlier that morning. For once they both seemed unusually peaceful in their sleep.  
  
When they awake, several hours later, CJ is the first one to initiate any conversation. "I think we could use a shower, and then something to eat. Neither one of us has had a meal today, but we've burned off a hell of a lot of calories." CJ smiles at him as she rubs her hand over his stomach and then to his chest.  
  
"Food. Hmm...That waiter brought up the menus I asked him for. It could be breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed." Leo smiles. "But first the shower." Leo stands, completely not shy of his naked form, and walks around the bed to take CJ's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Leading her into the bathroom, he turns on the water and gets into the shower. He offers his hand to her, and then pulls her in with him. Although both of them intend to keep this as innocent as a simple shower, quickly their hands are moving up and down the other's body and Leo pushes her against the wall.  
  
His tongue traces his way across her stomach, and then lower. He's kneeling on the floor of the shower in front of her, and they both know what will happen next. Leo looks up at her for something-almost like he's seeking permission to continue-and when he sees the passionate look in her eyes, he takes that as a yes.  
  
Gently he rubs his hand over her hips and then uses his hand to part her. His tongue begins explorations as CJ gasps. Then, Leo begins to insert fingers. He starts with one, and then a second quickly behind it. When he inserts the third finger, CJ's eyes begin to flutter.  
  
Leo keeps his movements small and simple. Small back and forth and then circular movements. Finally, he uses his tongue to tease her outer flesh. CJ begins to clench around him, and he can feel her shutter. So much for the simple, non-sexual shower.  
  
Moments pass before she will speak again. Leo is face to face with her now and she hungrily kisses him. She loves what he does to her. She loves him.  
  
"Oh Leo. You...I love you." CJ realizes that she's actually said this now. It's not a matter of thinking it anymore. She's said it but she doesn't want to make excuses and try to take it back. It's the truth.  
  
"I love you too Ceej. I wish we had done this a lot sooner though. We've wasted almost five years of knowing one another. But we're going to make up for that, right?" Leo turns off the water and looks at her. She's so beautiful.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get dressed and eat. We need to talk about what will happen when we get back to DC." CJ looks worried, but tries to cover it with her playfulness. She doesn't know what will happen when they get home. It's like DC is million miles away from them, and in a totally different realm of reality.  
  
*** After ravishing their food, CJ and Leo sit on the couch and stare at each other.  
  
"Leo, I think that we need to keep this under cover for a while." She can see the glow that had previously been on his face fade. Obviously he too wanted to let everyone know of their new relationship. "I want to tell all of our friends, and our families and the world, but under the circumstances, do you think that is so advisable? I mean, the image I keep having run through my mind is that of the President and Abbey saying I took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable. I don't want them to see us that way-as a fling that was induced by lust and alcohol. I want them to see that we love each other." CJ stops and searches his face for clues. Come on Leo, just tell me what you think, she thinks.  
  
"Ceej, you know that they won't think that, right? I mean, they could never think of you like that. The president thinks of you like his daughter, and I have to admit, although they wont be pleased by the circumstances, I don't think that they will calling in the 82nd airborne to do away with us!" Leo smiles, and then takes her hand in his. "I want to take a walk now, and I think that you should call the President and whomever else is trying to keep dibs on me. You can tell them I am asleep, and then when I get back, we'll talk some more. Ok?" Leo gets up and heads toward the door. "Don't worry Ceej, I am just going to get some fresh air and buy a couple things for tonight." Leo grabs the key from the table and walks out the door.  
  
CJ feels strange letting him walk out the door by himself, like she should be following him. But then again, if she were to follow him he might get mad. Obviously he wanted to be alone and think things through for himself. She would have to deal with that.  
  
Dialling the number to the White House, CJ waits until the operator answers and then asks to be connected to the President. Soon, she is speaking to Charlie about the weather there, and how Josh tried to break into the press room this morning for the briefing.  
  
"He didn't succeed, did he? I mean, my press is still unharmed and writing about us winning re-election and not some story on the deputy chief of staff doing something stupid, right?" CJ had forgotten for awhile there that she has a job-a very important job that makes huge demands on her time. Bad thing to forget.  
  
"No, he just scared a couple of them when they were leaving, but Simon managed to write it off as a practical joke and all is good again. The President is ready to speak with you now CJ. Take care." Charlie hangs up and in a moment she can hear the President on the line.  
  
"Hi ya CJ. How is everything going? Is Leo ok?" The President's questions are pretty standard. Any best friend would ask those before any other question.  
  
"He's great, Sir. It's remarkable how much better he is today. I think that he genuinely doesn't want another drink. It's like last night happened, and as much of a piss off as it is that he fell off the wagon, he's ready to begin again." CJ speaks her words with such pride. She's proud of her lover. He's not turned this into a situation in which he is a victim. He's moved on already, as if the battle is worth fighting, but only on his terms.  
  
"Wonderful CJ, I was thinking about sending Abbey down to check on you both. I want to make sure that whatever he took hasn't had any long lasting effects on him. Do you think that he'd mind if I did that?" The President is so concerned for Leo. CJ just wishes that he understood the circumstances of what else is happening between her and Leo.  
  
"It's not necessary, Mr President. I am sure that the tests could be run tomorrow without any real variance in the results, right? I mean, it's been at least sixteen hours or more since he was drugged. Don't you think..." CJ didn't finish her sentence. It wasn't worth it.  
  
"I want her to go down there, check him out and give you a break. Then, first thing tomorrow morning you guys are coming back here. I want you both to get back into your own beds."  
  
If only the President realized how neither she nor Leo wanted to be back in their own beds if it meant being alone. "Yes sir, I understand. When can we expect Abbey?" At least if she knows when the first lady will be arriving, they can be prepared. She will have time to clean up the hotel suite a bit so it seems like they haven't been sleeping together.  
  
"She's got a couple of meetings and assuming they don't run long, she should be there for dinner around 6:30. That gives you a few hours to let Leo rant about how overprotective I am of him. Ok, so we'll see you tomorrow morning." The President hung up before CJ had the opportunity to say anything more to him.  
  
It was going to be strange to hide the truth from him and Abbey. CJ would much rather tell them everything that had happened that day and the night before, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do yet. Not yet. But soon.  
  
When Leo comes through the hotel door, he has bags and boxes brimming with stuff. "Look, baby. I found some great little stores just down the road from here and I couldn't resist buying some things. Mostly I found things I thought you would love, but I bought us a few things too." Leo looked like a kid in a candy store. He was so happy and so alive. CJ had never seen him like this before.  
  
"Leo, I talked to the President while you were gone, and I have to update you first." CJ states calmly. She might as well let him know what is going on now, rather than later, when Abbey walks through the door and surprises him.  
  
"Nope, me first. I have to talk to you about something." Leo's smile is mischievous and as he pulls her over to the couch, she can tell something is going on in his mind. It's just a matter of what... _________  
  
"Ok, now I've put these bags in a particular order so...Ah. Here's the first one you should open." Leo winks at her. "This is for dinner tonight."  
  
CJ opens the box to reveal a long black dress with a plunging v-neck. It's very simple and classical. "Oh Leo, this is fantastic." CJ hugs him tightly and presses a gentle kiss against his neck. "Thank you!"  
  
"I thought your black number from last night might be a bit much for dinner at the local restaurant." Leo passes her the next bag. "Now, Marie-the saleswoman at the store-said this dress required special...undergarments. So, we took the liberty of picking some." He watches as her jaw drops when she pulls out the lace demi-bra and the matching thong. "Personally, I thought the bra that was supposed to be 'glued-on' looked uncomfortable so she said this was the next best. And let me add that I am now a logistics expert on women's underwear." Leo grins.  
  
"Oh my God. You even got the size right? How in the world do you do it? I mean, these are perfect!" CJ looks adoringly at Leo.  
  
"Well, I do know you more intimately than I did, oh, say 24 hours ago. Besides, you can't imagine how the image of your body is ingrained in my memory." Leo allows his hand to run down her back and then over her shoulders. He can't get over how much he loves how she feels in his arms.  
  
The next couple of bags are fun things-books on goldfish, goldfish food, a new bowl, some multicoloured gravel to line the bowel and funny looking fake kelp that vaguely resemble palm trees.  
  
"You're courting my fish, huh?" CJ laughed. " You know that Gail will love you without the gifts, right? I mean, she may take a while to warm to you, but you know...extensive therapy should help." Leo just snickers at her comment.  
  
"If she is going to be my step-fish, I sure as hell want to be in her good graces." Leo pauses for a moment as he reaches around and grabs another bag. "Ok, last bag. This was a whim. I thin it is something you might need, and I know it will look wonderful on you!"  
  
CJ opens the bag to reveal a black wool coat. It is ankle length, even for her, and has a high collar with fur trip around the cuffs. "Try it on," Leo encourages. Holding up the coat for her, he helps her put it on. "Leo, it fits perfectly. You do know that you really shouldn't have bought all this stuff for me, right? It's too much." CJ runs her hands over the coat. "I'm not really complaining, but I'm not used to all of this attention and the lavish gifts!"  
  
"CJ, I have all the money a small country could need, but all I really want is you. You make me happy. I know that I am moving fast, but I've never felt like this. Not even with Jenny. I'm truly in love with you and not getting any younger." Leo stops and moves in to kiss her softly. "There's something in the pocket you really should take out."  
  
" I thought you said this was it?" CJ admonishes him teasingly.  
  
"Nope, Ms Cregg. I said that that was the last bag. I'm good at this, aren't I?" Leo nudges her to reach into the pocket.  
  
Reaching in, she feels a soft velvet box. When she pulls it out and opens it, she sees a golden ring with a large diamond set between two smaller ones. CJ is speechless.  
  
"So here's where I get down on bended knee and ask you to make the biggest mistake of your life by marrying me. I love you Ceej. I've dreamed about you for years and have loved you from a distance for much to long to admit. Being with you, even just this morning, has taught me that I never want to be without you again." Leo looks up at her. This gorgeous, amazing woman is awestruck by his proposal. He had feared that she would laugh at him and tell him he's rushing things too much, but she doesn't.  
  
"Oh Leo. Yes! This is the most impulsive thing I have ever done, but..." CJ stops speaking to kiss him passionately. "I can't imagine not being with you forever." CJ passes him the ring box and places her hand in front of him. When he takes the ring out of the box, she shivers.  
  
CJ had long given up this idea-meeting Prince Charming and getting married. MARRIED. This is just too incredible for words.  
  
"I don't ever want to take this ring off, but what do we do when we go back?" CJ hates to ask, but then again, she has to be reasonable. In less than 24 hours they would be returning to their old lives.  
  
"Well, just tell them. Or we wont tell them, and when they ask, you can just brush them off. I don't care who knows, just as long as I have you to come home to." Leo rubs his fingers over her hands and then entwines them with is own. Being close...being in love. This means everything to him.  
  
CJ's face flushes. "My press will clue in very quickly. Brushing them off is a non-option. Look, what I had wanted to tell you actually has some influence on this conversation. Abbey will be here around 6:30, and she's supposed to check up on you and give me a break. Tomorrow we are to return to the horrid reality we left behind. We have...less than one hour to decide what to do. Do we lie and say we've been together longer so our engagement doesn't seem to be so hurried? Do we not say anything and put the ring back in the box for a while? I mean, we'll both know that we are engaged. It could be fun...Our little secret, right?" CJ sounds hesitant, but the reality is pretty simple. They are two prominent figures in American society. People are going to put their relationship under a microscope, and that's just how it is!  
  
"I don't want to lie CJ, but if you want to keep this under cover for a little while, we can put the ring away and announce it in a few months after a bit of public dating. I don't care, but I don't think we need to hide out. People will understand. Love is love. It's not like you are about to marry an anarchist-wouldn't that be interesting? The point is, we'll do whatever you want to do." Leo's hand caresses her face, and looks for her response. Secretly he wishes she would just say that they should be open with everyone-that they shouldn't waste anytime-but the last thing that Leo wants is to push her when she isn't ready.  
  
"God, I hate taking this off." CJ closes her eyes as she puts the ring back in the box. "Let's test the waters when we get back, and work from there. Oh, this is going to be so hard Leo. I don't want it to be this way, but really, we don't have a whole lot of options open to us. Just keep reminding me that this is temporary, ok?" She puts the box back in the coat pocket, and kisses him. "Thank you for understanding," she whispers.  
  
He doesn't really, but they will work through that later. The damn doorbell just rang. It's the start of the charades. _____  
  
When CJ opens the door, two secret service agents come bursting in. Guns drawn, they check every corner of the suite. "We're good," one of them mumbles into their jacket lapel.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Abbey breezes into the suite and hugs CJ. "Hey honey, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine ma'am. And you?" CJ is still in a state of shock. Just five minutes ago Leo was proposing and now they're supposed to act as if they're barely even friends.  
  
"Very well, thank you. I managed to hurry all of my meetings today and get some time with Jed before coming. Now, CJ. I'm on personal business and not professional. I am just Abbey." She walks further into the suite where Leo is standing. He looks rather flustered.  
  
"Heya, Leo. How are ya doin'?" Abbey puts her arms around him as she speaks. In that moment, he winks at CJ as reassuringly as he can. This has to be just as hard on her as it is on him, he keeps telling himself.  
  
"I'm ok. It happened and I am dealing with it. CJ has taken wonderful care of me, despite the consummate pain in the ass I've been." Leo smiles. Watch it, old man, he thinks. That smile was too friendly. Remember to tone it down.  
  
"So," Abbey begins. "Where can Leo and I go to discuss what happened last night?" "Here," Leo says bluntly. At the same time, CJ says "I can leave you guys alone."  
  
"No, it's not necessary CJ. We've talked this over and there isn't anything that I've hidden from you. I think we can all discuss this together." Leo sits on the couch and motions for the two women to join him.  
  
"I also want to take your blood pressure, take some blood, listen to your heart...are you sure Leo?" Abbey looks at him questioningly. For such a normally private man, he is all too willing to share his space.  
  
"It's fine Abbey, let's just do this!" Leo responds. He feels like yelling, she's the woman I love! Not that anyone would listen. She's too afraid to wear the damn engagement ring I bought her! Wait. Stop being so damn insecure. You know she loves you, you idiot. He keeps repeating this to himself in his head, using it as his personal mantra.  
  
"Alright. Let's take the blood first," Abbey sighs.  
  
When she pushes the needle into Leo's skin, he looks at CJ. God, how he'd love to just hold her. 'I love you' she mouths. He just smiles.  
  
When Abbey takes his blood pressure and checks his heart rate, she can't help but laugh. "Leo, I know you are the second most powerful man in America, but you're blood pressure is too high. We'll have to get you some meds for that. Plus, your heart rate. We'll do an ECG tomorrow. How do you feel?" Abbey closes her bag and looks at him intently.  
  
"Really good. I know that must sound horrible, considering the circumstances, but really, I don't even want a drink." Leo offers the women a soft smile. He wants to thank CJ for replacing his addiction, but wont. He can't.  
  
"How are you holding up CJ?" Abbey repositions herself so she can see them both.  
  
"It's been a tiring 24 hours-all the excitement and stress. He's been hard to keep up with." CJ laughs. Abbey doesn't know how true it is. "Last night he wanted to be anywhere but here."  
  
"Why don't you go take a break? Go check out some of the local boutiques and take advantage of the atmosphere-totally unlike DC." Abbey waves CJ out of the suite. "Go! Spend some money!"  
  
When CJ leaves, Leo turns to Abbey. "You are acting so strangely, what the hell is going on? You practically pushed CJ out the window to get rid of her!" Leo gives Abbey that no-nonsense look that he's pulled out at many senior staffs.  
  
"You aren't telling me something Leopold, and that doesn't sit well with me. I've know you almost as long as I've known Jed. You can't keep anything from me. Why the fuck do you even try?" Abbey rubs his arm with her hand. She isn't angry with him, as much as she's frustrated and concerned.  
  
"Ok, here. I had a couple of drinks last night when CJ was in the shower. I took off down to the bar and had a few, but fuck, I was already toasted!" Leo doesn't realize how much he has raised his voice. Had his back not been towards the door, he would have noticed the secret service agents getting closer. When Abbey waves them off, he doesn't understand her gesture.  
  
"And? There's more. What is going on with you and CJ? I can tell by the way you were both acting before. What did you do now? And let me forewarn you, Jed and I think of her as a daughter, so if you have hurt her, you sure as hell will have to deal with us both." Abbey's statements seem more and more accusing.  
  
Leo wants to tell Abbey everything. But, he knows how CJ feels about coming out with their relationship now. "Abbey, I'm going to go to the bedroom now, where I am going to rest. I thought I was feeling fine, but now I feel like shit." With that, Leo leaves and Abbey sits, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.  
  
It hurts Leo to know that Abbey thinks he would have hurt CJ. Then again, he did. But still, it seems to much to have one of his best friends accusing him. She doesn't know all the facts, he keeps telling himself. *** A couple of hours later, CJ returns to the suite with a couple of bags. Nothing, really compared to the number Leo had carried through the doors hours earlier, but it is her own little treasure trove of goodies.  
  
"What did you buy? Anything fun?" Abbey asks teasingly.  
  
"Mostly Christmas gifts. I am so far behind this year because of the re- election campaign. Before you ask, no you cannot see! I've got yours and Jed's gifts in here." Good save, thought CJ.  
  
Really she had bought things for her and Leo. A sexy nightgown she thought he might enjoy, a couple of wonderful ties that she had seen in a store, as well as a great pair of cuff links that seemed too perfect to pass up.  
  
Now, after hiding her bags safely in her room, she returns to the sitting area, where Abbey has been waiting for her.  
  
"Where's Leo?" CJ asks. It's been a couple of hours since she's seen him, and she already misses him. Most of all, she's concerned about how he's doing.  
  
"We're going to talk CJ, and I don't care if I have to make it an official order from Jed. You will tell me EVERYTHING!" Abbey sounds pissed. Hours of doing nothing but thinking this situation through has forced her decision to know everything and fix it. Fast. ___  
  
CJ is reluctant to speak with the first lady when she is in this state of mind. Under normal circumstances, Abbey can be...intimidating. However now they are dealing with the lives of senior staff, and she seems to think something has gone terribly awry. Somehow, Abbey manages to make the Trials at Nuremberg seem trivial. She's one scary woman.  
  
"Look, Abbey. I really don't have anything to say. It's been a hard go of it, but whatever. I am just glad that I could help Leo out." CJ is telling her the truth. She would rather not say anything about their relationship. "Where's Leo anyway? Is something wrong? I mean, I asked you already and you just jumped down my throat." There is an unusual silence between the women. "Abbey, you have to tell me!" She's starting to panic.  
  
"He's fine CJ. Jesus, he's just resting in his room," Abbey begins impatiently. Realizing that she may need to incorporate a bit of tact before continuing this discussion, she calms her voice and begins again. "He didn't like having to talk to me about what's going on, but one of you is going to have to tell me so I can fix it! What the hell did he do to hurt you? He's avoiding me by hiding out in his bedroom. You wont talk to me about whatever it is. This isn't like either of you. You're both being too...quiet. Most the time I can't shut either one of you up, and now I can barely get you to acknowledge that there's been serious shit happening?" Abbey sits down again, looking up at CJ and searching her face for answers.  
  
"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Christ, if anything, I hurt him!" CJ yells at Abbey. It's funny how much CJ raises her voice. She doesn't even realize that she's been getting louder and louder. CJ doesn't really care either.  
  
Walking away and towards Leo's door, CJ knocks. "Leo, it's me. Can I come in?" She waits for his answer, but when there is no response, she just walks in. Abbey eyes this exchange suspiciously, and then turns her attention away. She kind of feels like the narcotics officer at a highschool.  
  
When CJ is in the room, she sees Leo laying on the bed. His eyes are open and filled with tears that he hadn't intended for her to see. His emotions are rampant, and he cannot decide whether he's pissed at Abbey for assuming he hurt CJ, or pleased at how vehemently she fights for her.  
  
"Hey. Leo, Abbey is on this weird rampage about you having hurt me. What the hell happened while I was gone?" CJ lowers her body beside the bed. She uses her fingers to wipe away a couple of the tears. "When I didn't see you in the sitting room, I freaked. Then she wouldn't tell me where you were and I thought that maybe something had happened. I got a little crazy."  
  
"CJ, what are we going to do? Abbey's been on my back since you got here, and she's convinced that I've done something to you. I didn't know what to tell her, and I am just so tired of her accusations!" Leo rolls over on his other side, and his back now faces CJ.  
  
"Oh, Leo. This is going to be so hard. Lying about us. Pretending that we're just friends. I was thinking about it while I was shopping. I saw things that I thought would be wonderful for us to have-to share-like these beautiful crystal glasses. Then I realized that we'd have to share custody. It seems insane. Can we rethink our plan? I don't care what the President or Abbey thinks about me. If I have to, I'll resign. I just want to be able to wear that beautiful ring you bought me and be with you in public. Would that be ok with you?" CJ rubs her hand over his shoulders and then waits anxiously for a response.  
  
Leo rolls back over to face her. "Are you serious CJ? Could you do it? I mean, can we come out to our friends and go from there?" All he really wants is for CJ to say yes, that they can have it their way. Of course, if she says no, he knows that he will make their relationship work as well as he can.  
  
There's a gentle knock on the door. "Leo. CJ. Can I come in?" Abbey's voice startles them. They had almost forgotten that she was still sitting out there. Without really waiting for a response, she walks into the room. CJ is still kneeling on the floor by the bed, and Leo is propped up on pillows, now glancing between the two women.  
  
"I've decided I will ask one more question, and if I get the answer I anticipate, I will leave it alone until you decide to give me the details. Is that reasonable? All you have to do is answer one question." Abbey looks them up and down. She isn't going to make this easy on either of them.  
  
"Fine," they say in unison. One question can't do much harm, can it?  
  
"How long have you two been fucking?" Abbey asks nonchalantly.  
  
______  
  
Both Leo and CJ's eyes grow wide and they stare at her in amazement. The First Lady of the United States of America is inquiring about their sex lives. Regroup, Leo tells himself. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
His indignant response will speak volumes, but few other options are open to him.  
  
Leo hardly wants to start the conversation with something to the effect of 'Well, we've been having sex since this morning, but I've loved her since I first saw her...' No, that won't work. Definitely not.  
  
"It's a very blunt question! You've both been hiding this from me, despite the ample opportunity I have provided you both with to tell me! Now, I want the details!"  
  
Abbey's eyes absolutely glisten. What could be better than two people you love dearly finding love with one another?  
  
They're finding happiness with each other. But, she's still frustrated that they've been hiding their relationship from her.  
  
"Abbey," CJ reluctantly begins, "it's my fault that we've been hiding our relationship from you. We've both been in love with each other for a very long time, but it wasn't until now that we felt we could act on it. I was the one who didn't want to tell anybody. Get mad at me, not Leo. Please." CJ looks away, waiting to be reprimanded by Abbey.  
  
"Why CJ? Why did you not want me to know?"  
  
"It's my job to look at how things will be picked up by my press, and quite frankly, I couldn't come up with a good way to spin it. I mean, the timing seems bad-like I took advantage of Leo and his vulnerability. And it would appear to the press that we were waiting for our re-election before we would come out, and that would encourage more bad press. I guess I just wanted...I wanted to prove to you that we're real. You know, that this isn't a fling. We do love each other, and I..." CJ stops. How far can she push this? How far can she push Abbey before she loses her patience with her?  
  
But those were the words that Abbey wanted to hear. Love. In love.  
  
"Great," Abbey starts. Her attitude is at least one hundred times better than it was just moments before.  
  
"Now, CJ. I do want to clear one thing up. Leo's not the kind of guy you can take advantage of, and I hope you realize how much you mean to Jed and me. I mean really CJ, we love you so much that if you wanted to quit as press secretary to join the circus, and it made you truly happy, we would support you. Not that you guys being a couple is that far fetched. It's actually something that I would have encouraged long ago, had I thought either of you were ready." Abbey smiles and seats herself at the foot of the bed. "Is there ANY thing else I should know?"  
  
CJ and Leo exchange glances, and after a second CJ nods her consent.  
  
"I proposed to CJ this afternoon and she said yes." Leo smiles at CJ and takes her hand in his. They entwine their fingers and sigh.  
  
"Leo! Wow, you don't waste any time, do you? When are you going ring shopping?" Abbey's excited now, and CJ feels so relieved.  
  
"Well, he...uh...He already got one." CJ smiles nervously. It still seems surreal to her how quickly things are moving for them, so how must Abbey feel?  
  
"Go get it! I want to see it!"  
  
CJ removes the coat from the closet and pulls out the ring box. Opening it and stealing a glance at it, CJ passes it to Abbey. "This is some ring Leo. Wow! Very nice. Jed will be so happy for you both. He'll be more than happy. He'll be..." Abbey flails her hands aimlessly in the air. "Ecstatic! I want to be there when you tell him, and then we can plan the wedding together." Abbey's talking a mile a minute now.  
  
"Whoa. I want to tell people but Leo and I decided that we should out ourselves slowly-you know, do a couple of dates and maybe people will gradually warm to the idea of us being together. I know it sounds kind of strange, but not everyone will react as warmly as you did."  
  
CJ's words sound almost pained. She knows that some people will have issues with their age difference, or positions in the White House. Or it will be just plain disgust on many levels.  
  
"Oh. Ok. It's your decision, but there is one person who has to know." Abbey raises her eyebrows in that no-nonsense way. "You can't hide it from him. He'd kill us if he found out! No, we will tell him tomorrow night. Come to dinner at the residence, both of you. We will use it as a time to discuss what happened, and then you can tell him. Bring the ring-he'll like that. Even better, wear it, and see if he notices!"  
  
It's amazing, CJ thinks, that Abbey's being so supportive and wonderful. She almost feels silly about not having wanted to tell her.  
  
"So, now. You two, I am sure had dinner plans for this evening, and I hardly want to impose. Since you will be sharing this room, I assume, I will take yours, CJ. I was going to get my own suite, but as long as you guys promise not to be too loud tonight, I think this will suffice. After all, no use wasting the taxpayers' money!" Abbey grins widely and excuses herself from the room.  
  
When the door finally closes, CJ climbs on the bed next to Leo. "This isn't going to be as hard as we thought, is it? I mean, Abbey's already planning our wedding!"  
  
A soft smile makes its way across his face. "I love you CJ. As soon as you are really ready to tell everyone, we will. Not a minute sooner, though. At least with Jed and Abbey knowing, we can spend some extra time uninterrupted at work. I have a feeling that Jed will be pushing us together!" He leans over to CJ and kisses her.  
  
"Now, let's get dinner. Hopefully at least one meal today will be successful." Leo pulls CJ off the bed and waits for her to change. He loves watching her get dressed in the ensemble that he bought her.  
  
CJ looks stunning and once she puts on the ring, Leo just wants to undress her all over again.  
  
She's going to be mine for the rest of my life, Leo thinks. I will be able to wake up next to this wonderful woman every morning forever. I am the luckiest man alive. ________  
  
Returning from dinner, CJ and Leo are surprised not to find Abbey lurking around the suite.  
  
It's obvious, from the presence of the secret service agents, that she is, indeed, somewhere in the suite.  
  
Despite Abbey's numerous attempts to lose her detail, she has never been successful, and under these circumstances, it is doubtful that she would try.  
  
Once in Leo's room, he stops to kiss CJ's neck softly. "Did I tell you how extraordinary you look this evening? Having you in my room after a spectacular dinner and we're about to go to bed together...I'm so incredibly happy." Leo rubs his hand over her back and then her hips.  
  
"Well, I bought you something today, and I think that now is the perfect time to give it to you." CJ steps away towards the closet and opens one of the many bags. "Now, close your eyes and sit on the bed," CJ orders.  
  
Once Leo is seated, eyes closed, he can hear a soft rattle and then the sound of stiff plastic bags rustling. Then he can feel CJ's hand on his thigh.  
  
"Mr McGarry, I think it is time that you opened your eyes and unwrapped your present, don't you?" CJ's voice is lower and more sensual than usual.  
  
Leo could listen to her forever.  
  
When Leo opens his eyes, he sees CJ kneeling before him, wearing black lingerie. It is a series of black lace bows stitched together, but completely see through.  
  
"What do you think? Do you like it or is it...too cutesy...for you?" CJ is more nervous now than she was that morning. She feels this need to make him happy and fulfill his every desire.  
  
"It's...wonderful. CJ, you are so beautiful." Leo lifts his hand to feel the soft lace.  
  
She gasps as his hands rub over her stomach and then her breasts.  
  
A soft moan escapes her as he uses his fingernail to draw soft circles around her nipple.  
  
Pulling her on to the bed and laying her down, Leo straddles her hips and leans in to kiss her.  
  
"Oh, Leo. You are too...Oh...good at foreplay." CJ moans.  
  
His hands travel up and down her sides, dragging his fingertips over the lace.  
  
As he continues to kiss her collarbone, CJ begins to move her hips against his groin. She can feel how hard he is, even through all of his layers of clothes.  
  
"Leo, we need to...now." CJ says much louder and desperately than she had intended.  
  
Leo slides off of her and helps her off the bed.  
  
CJ tries to hurry him in undressing her but he won't allow it. Leo wants to set the pace.  
  
As he unfastens the back of the lingerie, Leo allows his lips to kiss all of the newly visible skin.  
  
"Ohhh..." is all that CJ manages to vocalize. He's so tender with her.  
  
Leo slips the straps off of CJ's shoulders and watches as the lace slips to the ground.  
  
"Your turn now." CJ speaks softly, pleased by the sense of desperation in Leo's expression.  
  
CJ loves how he turns her on.  
  
Reaching down to unbuckle his belt, her fingers tease a pattern across his chest. He knows what she is doing. CJ is returning the favour of taking this slow and making him wait. She's teasing him.  
  
While her hands undress him, Leo places his hands on her hips and pulls her in for a kiss, which begins passionately and desperately. It slows, as if they both finally understand that the other isn't going anywhere.  
  
Finally, both naked, CJ decides to take control.  
  
When they had made love before, he had ben in control. It was his way of showing CJ how much he loved and wanted her.  
  
This is my turn, she thinks.  
  
Gently pushing him on the bed, she lets her body align itself with his, and she lets him feel how wet she is already.  
  
Lowering her body to his, CJ entwines her fingers in his and begins to kiss her way down his body in small patterns.  
  
When she reaches his nipples, she flicks her tongue at one, then the other, allowing the coolness of her breath to further stimulate them.  
  
Finally, freeing her hands from his, she hovers over his erect shaft. CJ's eyes search his for approval, and when his eyes gleam a resounding yes, she places her lips around his tip.  
  
Leo makes an incoherent noise. One that is loud and obviously in pleasure.  
  
Her mouth works it's way further down him, as her fingers nimbly play with his base.  
  
Developing a motion and speed, she watches Leo's eyes until she knows that he is close to cumming.  
  
In one deft movement CJ repositions herself so he is now in her and they move rhythmically.  
  
"Oh, CJ...Oh..." Leo moans as CJ matches his thrusts.  
  
They reach orgasm together and both emit gasps of pleasure. When CJ collapses on top of Leo, he kisses her long neck and revels in her smell.  
  
This...making love...for them it is spectacular.  
  
With Jenny it had never been a need-a desire-but something they should do, or were obligated to do.  
  
Rolling on to their sides, their hands once again entangled together as they look intently at each other.  
  
"CJ, that was absolutely phenomenal. The way you know me..." Leo kind of blushes at his statement. He feels like a teenager getting laid for the first time.  
  
"Mmm..." is all that CJ manages to say. "We can form a mutual admiration society."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, CJ begins a conversation. "Leo, let's get to know each other better."  
  
"CJ, call me crazy, but don't you think we know each other pretty well already?" Leo laughs.  
  
"You know what I mean! What's your favourite flavour of ice cream?" CJ uses her knee to gently apply pressure to his groin. "I'm serious, ya know?" CJ smiles.  
  
"Well, um...for fear of pissing you off, it's strawberry." Leo knows that even the minimal contact with CJ is making him hard.  
  
"Well, if that's what strawberries do you for you, I think we should go to the corner store and get some, don't you?" CJ teases.  
  
"CJ," Leo begins seriously, "can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course," CJ says, shifting her knee away.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to do that!" Leo teases playfully. He feels a lot younger now. "I just...I want you to know that you are the first woman I've **made love** to. With Jenny, it was just empty sex because we thought that we should, or that we were supposed to. You know, going through the motions. But with you, it's so much different. I want to make love to you." Leo kisses her softly on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Oh Leo," is all CJ manages to say.  
  
"Can I say one thing more? One really blunt thing?" Leo asks.  
  
"You're doin' great so far, why stop?" CJ laughs.  
  
"Okay, well this part is embarrassing. With Jenny, it was always...you know...by the book." Leo stops and waits for CJ to clue in. "That thing I did in the shower this morning...that was new territory for me...as was what you did earlier...both parts." Leo is now flustered.  
  
He can't understand why he feels the need to share this with her, but he does.  
  
"Well, Leo." CJ thinks of a way to tactfully say the next part. "I enjoyed what you did in the shower and if ever you decide to do it again, that's more than okay with me." CJ kisses him softly. "And as far as what I did, did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh yes, very much so." Leo answers, feeling much too enthusiastic.  
  
"Well, then. We'll just have to do that again sometime soon as well," CJ responds.  
  
They lay there in silence, ready to fall asleep. It's been an emotional day, and physically exhausting.  
  
After a few minutes they can hear talking in the next room. Every word that Abbey speaks is perfectly clear.  
  
"No Jed, I told you that you can't talk to them and I mean it. No, I am perfectly serious. They've gone to bed already. It's been a long day...No I will not wake them off. Stop being such a perfect ass Josiah Bartlet! Ok, yes. By the way, I invited them to dinner at the residence tomorrow night. I think that we should talk through what happened yesterday in a more comfortable place than the oval office. Good. I will make all of the dinner arrangements when I get home tomorrow, so just relax. Yes, honey. I miss you too. Oh God, I can't wait for that either."  
  
CJ scrunches her nose, thinking about what the first lady is anticipating.  
  
"Oh fuck Leo, if we can hear her that clearly...?" They both stare at each other and stifle their laughter.  
  
They can hear the phone hang up...These walls are paper thin, they think.  
  
"Good night you two." They can hear Abbey say. "Next time I think I will get my own suite."  
  
And with that, they all go to sleep.  
  
It could have been more embarrassing for them all. Like getting caught by your mother. But it wasn't. Love changes everything. _____  
  
The trip back to Washington had been pretty anxiety filled. Both CJ and Leo were embarrassed about the night before-Abbey probably having heard every intimate detail of their...activities.  
  
Of course Abbey had been smiling all morning, and when they finally got back to DC, she insisted that she be dropped off first at the White House and then that they be dropped off at Leo's hotel suite.  
  
Most of the afternoon had been spent talking on the couch about what they want for them, and when they want to get married.  
  
Neither CJ or Leo had any ideas that were set in stone, mostly they wanted to be prepared for the dinner with Jed and Abbey.  
  
Now, as they walk through the building towards the residence, carefully trying to maintain a safe distance from each other, knots form in their stomachs.  
  
"Are you as nervous as I am?" CJ asks Leo.  
  
"I think that we are probably tied on the nervous factor. Just relax. Abbey already knows, so half the battle is already fought!" Leo winks at CJ.  
  
"You know, that thought did cross my mind on the drive over, but then, you know, another one beat the shit out of it. She had to listen to us have sex last night! Yeah, uncomfortable? Just a bit." CJ is wringing her hands together, trying not to fidget.  
  
The ring on her left hand makes her feel more comfortable. I'll always have Leo, she keeps telling herself.  
  
"Thanks CJ. I had managed to repress that thought. Yeah, I'm more nervous now than I was thirty seconds ago. Thank you!" Leo laughs nervously, and pulls CJ down a hallway.  
  
"I love you CJ, and we can get through this. I promise." Leo kisses her softly and then leads her back towards the secret service agents.  
  
As they are ushered in to the sitting room, Abbey appears first. "Good evening children. I hope you had a nap this afternoon. I seem to remember not getting much sleep last night..." Abbey laughs. "Don't worry, he's so thrilled to have you both here tonight...And you wore the ring. Good girl!"  
  
"Leo! Man, am I glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you sooner but there was a crisis and China almost blew Taiwan off the map. I almost told them to screw themselves, but I decided to fuck with their minds a bit...All is good, for now, and the country can run itself for the rest of the night!"  
  
The President is absolutely beaming. Seeing his best friend again, and Leo looks so happy and healthy.  
  
"CJ, looks like you took good care of my friend here. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome sir. I just wish that the circumstances had been different." CJ says, and then realizes what she said.  
  
Shit, she thinks. This is going to be one hundred times harder than talking to her press.  
  
The president doesn't seem to catch on. "CJ, I'm Jed tonight. Not the President. Seriously, this is a night for us to be friends. All of us!"  
  
"Yes S...Yes." She quietly says.  
  
The next few minutes are spent discussing what happened the night of the ball, and then after a few friendly jokes about how badly Josh handles himself after a few drinks, the chef comes in to announce that dinner is ready.  
  
Finding their way into the dining room, the President sits first and then Abbey to his right. CJ and Leo sit down, side by side at the round table.  
  
"So, Leo. You seem unusually happy. Is it safe to assume that Michigan recently played a game and won?" Jed teases his friend.  
  
Abbey smiles at CJ, who is now blushing, but thankfully the President misses that. He is too intent on finding out for himself how Leo is doing.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." It's going to be harder to hide their relationship than he thought.  
  
The first course is served. Chicken Parmigiana with tomato roasted eggplant and fettuccini. While they eat, the four converse on various topics-the inn at which they stayed, the size of the rooms, and the town itself.  
  
"You know, I used to take Abbey to that Inn when we were dating. It had a different name back then, but they had the most beautiful rooms and the beds...I mean, the view from the rooms were phenomenal. As well, there was a woman with a great name...oh God, what was it...Inga? No, something like that though, and she was very discreet. When I heard that you guys had gone there, well...I wanted to jump on the first plane and see if it was still the same. I guess Josh's parents honeymooned there or something, and Sam took Ainsley there for a romantic weekend a couple of weeks ago...Can you believe it? It's such a small world." When the president finally stops talking, he looks at his dinner companions, all of whom look stunned.  
  
Is that going to be the inn that becomes the White House playground? Wow.  
  
"Okay, so now that you have all slipped into comas, I promise, I will avoid the inane facts that you all love so much."  
  
Once dinner was cleared the waiters returned with strawberry shaped bowls filled with strawberry ice cream and fresh strawberries.  
  
"Oh my God" was all CJ managed to say before her face turned bright red. This was it-the confirmation that Abbey had indeed heard *everything*.  
  
"I know," Jed begins. "When she told me that we were having strawberry ice cream for dessert, I thought...wow, isn't that just a bit folksy? But I didn't get a vote. CJ, you ok over there? You don't look so good. You're not allergic to strawberries or ice cream, are you?"  
  
Leo stifles a laugh...It would be so easy to lecture Abbey for this-to tell her how mean it is to put them on the spot like this-but even he had to admit that it was funny.  
  
"Um...I'm...perfectly fine sir...I just-um-I used to have these bowls. When I lived with my parents, that is." Nice recovery CJ. Barely coherent and now you've insulted the White House bowls. Yep, real good. Shoot me now, she thinks.  
  
"Alright. Well, let's eat so we can relax a bit. Whenever I eat in here I think of that dinner with you, Leo, and quite frankly it creeps me out." Leo and the president laugh at this, and both CJ and Abbey take mental notes to ask about it later.  
  
It's funny being on a double date with the president, CJ thinks. Never thought I would be here!  
  
As they make their way back to the sitting room, the president once again inquires as to how CJ is doing. "You're sure you are alright? I mean, if you need to lay down in one of the rooms for a while, that is okay."  
  
"I'm fine, really. I just...was shocked by the ice cream. Pleasantly, that is." Damn it CJ, shut up!  
  
"So, Jed, you are being your usual unobservant self. Have you not noticed that massive ring on our darling CJ's hand?" Abbey smiles.  
  
It's show time!  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I did..." Glancing down at CJ's hand-first her right. "Okay, I didn't! Look at that! Wow! CJ-left hand? Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"That would depend on what you think it is..." CJ manages to squeak out one sentence that she imagines cannot be offensive.  
  
"Is that an engagement ring?" Jed shifts his eyes between the ring and the CJ's face.  
  
"Yes, it is apparently what you think it is." CJ glances at the ring. It's almost over, she keeps telling herself.  
  
"Well CJ, are we trying to be obscure and annoying, or is this an added perk for the night?" The President sounds more frustrated than happy at this point, probably because CJ is being so cryptic.  
  
"That's uncalled for Jed!" Abbey and Leo say almost in unison.  
  
"No, it's my fault, really. I'm sorry sir, but you cannot fathom how difficult it is to announce your engagement to the President of the United States of America before you've even told a single member of your biological family!" CJ is so flustered now, her first instinct is to run. But she won't leave Leo. No, she has to stay.  
  
"You haven't told anyone other than those of us in this room?" Jed asks gently, now understanding why she has been acting so strangely. "When do I get to meet the lucky guy?"  
  
"Um, you already have. You know him pretty well, actually." CJ reaches out and takes Leo's hand.  
  
"Leo? You're telling me that you are engaged to Leo?" The look on his face is somewhere between extreme confusion and disbelief.  
  
"I think I need to sit down...now...sit...yeah...me...um...Am I sitting yet?" Jed stares at the couple in disbelief.  
  
"No, honey. You're still standing. Are you okay?" Abbey takes his hand, concerned.  
  
"I'm just...dizzy...Just a little bit...Am I sitting yet?"  
  
"No, oh honey...Is it like the time at my parent's house or like the time before the state of the union?" Abbey is slipping into full fledged doctor mode.  
  
"Kind of...like...um...when you said you were pregnant with Ellie. Yeah, that kind of dizzy." Finally sitting on the chair, his eyes move from face to face.  
  
"I think we need to have a long talk...All of us. Now. I'm ok now Abbey, don't worry, I was just a little bit shocked. Alright, a lot shocked. But man, LEO! You really know how to chose 'em don't you?" The wide smile across the president's face relieves all of the tension they had been feeling.  
  
The hard part is over now. _________  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking about how things progressed between CJ and Leo.  
  
Jed was thrilled, despite his earlier reaction, which had been caused by sheer shock. After he came back down to earth, Abbey changed the topic to the wedding.  
  
Where? When? Who would be there?  
  
Camp David won out as the location. In July, on the fourth-talk about poetic. Of course the question that was the most difficult to answer was who would be there. CJ and Jed agreed that the press would have to be there, but only two or three selected people.  
  
CJ and Leo would give an interview sometime after the wedding, and they would make some kind of statement of how they fell in love. Yeah, that would require some fabrication on their part. They do have some time though, thankfully.  
  
So now CJ and Leo are back at her apartment. He has never been there before now and is pleasantly surprised by how warmly decorated it is.  
  
CJ used a variety of earth tones to decorate it and has lots of plush furniture.  
  
"Ceej, this is pretty amazing. I mean, thank God you chose to work in PR and not interior decorating! This place is really amazing." Leo walks through the living room and then asks, "can I get a guided tour?"  
  
CJ takes his hand and heads into the dining room. "My dad made this table for me when I bought my house in the Hills."  
  
"This is pretty remarkable. I mean, your dad has a real talent! Did he make many things?" Leo looks at the table in awe. It's flawless.  
  
"Nope, this is it. He made this and nothing else." CJ squeezes his hand. "There are a few rooms left."  
  
Pulling him through the halls, CJ stops at the guest bathroom. "This has the best claw foot tub that I have ever seen. It's amazing for bubble baths, but I am sure you could care less. But, a fact that might be interesting to you is that it is very wide. Spacious." CJ grins.  
  
"This is the guest bedroom. No great stories here, but a great view of the indoor pool if you pull the blinds. I love that pool. I haven't fallen into that one yet."  
  
CJ lets Leo look around the room. "You were serious about the view of the indoor pool! I've never seen that before!"  
  
"Yeah, the guy who designed this complex tried to combine new and old. It's go this weird feeling about it-like it's crossing decades or something." Once again taking Leo's hand, she continues to the tour.  
  
"So this is my office." CJ states plainly. "I never get to use it-I'm always in the wing or in one of the tubs."  
  
When Leo walks around, he sees many pictures from the first Bartlet term. Pictures he recognized-from the campaign, the first state of the union, the various state dinners, a wolf labelled "Pluie", and two maps, one of which looks oddly distorted.  
  
"I keep reminders of why I'm here. I also keep the press releases and papers. I've got the ones on MS, as well as Haiti. It keeps me going. Well, kept me going. Now I have a new distraction. I think that I will enjoy it much more than smelly newspapers." CJ smiles and then walks into the last room.  
  
"This. This is my bedroom."  
  
When Leo looks around he sees a few family pictures and a few more staff photos. The one from the first election where the entire senior staff is hugging each other. They've just won and they are all obviously thrilled.  
  
There's another one. Probably from the first state dinner. CJ is dancing with the president as Leo and Jenny look on happily.  
  
The other pictures are random. Sam and Josh at the last state of the union. Toby smoking a cigar in a bar. Mrs Landingham at her desk. Charlie and Zoey.  
  
"You're a softy, aren't you Ceej? I mean, look at all of these! I never thought that we all had a place on your wall!" Leo looks more closely at each photo.  
  
"You've missed one." CJ takes his hand. "Here. What do you think of this one?" CJ points to the one on her bedside table.  
  
An 8 x 10 glossy photograph of her with her arm around his shoulders, both smiling happily, and perhaps feeling a bit too comfortable.  
  
"When was that taken?" Leo asks, totally surprised.  
  
"Think back to the President's speech at the Newseum. Remember a bouncy brunette running around with a camera, asking to take pictures of everyone? Well, she said that this one turned out really well, and thought that I might want it. She was right." CJ sits back on the bed. "It's been here for the entire two years. I've never taken it down."  
  
"CJ. You're really something else. You know that, right?" Leo joins her on the bed. "There's more to come. We're going to have to get a bigger place for all of the pictures we are going to have. State dinners, weddings, birthdays...everything."  
  
Leo entwines his fingers with hers. "We have the rest of our lives, CJ."  
  
And so they go to bed and they make love until the early hours of the morning. They finally fall asleep hand in hand, body against body, and rest more peacefully than they ever have. -------- 


End file.
